


xianhua

by doctorerjun



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorerjun/pseuds/doctorerjun
Kudos: 2





	xianhua

德云社的角儿们，特别是许多小角儿，爱玩儿的不少。虽说说相声是为了弘扬传统艺术，但是耐不住年轻、模样俊朗，讨人喜欢，结束了一天的演出后，谁还不喜欢喝个小酒，蹦个迪，别说俗套、骚气，那是放松，发泄疲惫懂不。  
不过呀，其他师兄弟爱玩是偶尔，有两个人尤其突出。哪两位呢？一个是长在皇城根儿下的风流公子哥儿，风华绝代，大杀四方，A到没朋友的何九华；另一个呢，就是那个天生好皮囊，吃低音炮长大，活好人傻钱多，怂萌胆儿小又自称五大三粗的东北老爷们儿秦霄贤。这两个人，一个比一个会造。  
何九华，撩遍德云社，人帅会来事儿，可A可甜，尤爱九五后小鲜肉。什么九良呀，九熙呀，筱贝呀，都是华哥的池中之物。一掀头帘大杀四方，分分钟教你做人。  
秦霄贤呢，睡遍云鹤九霄，人称夜店小王子。迷妹无数，为各大酒吧带去了大把生意，社会人儿。秦哥人傻盘儿靓，最关键的是骚气十足，讨人喜欢。什么二爷啊，堂堂啊，九良啊，九亮啊，九泰啊，听说最近把手又伸到了筱字科。  
这两个人，某天在夜店，一见钟情，一面惊鸿，一见如故，相见恨晚。从此开始了相互祸祸，恶劣互撩，长期暧昧的状态。  
秦霄贤这人吧，说实话，跟谁站一块都娘了吧唧的，而且人瘦易推倒，谁都打不过。可是人家长得好看呀，又会玩儿，那小迪蹦的，小腰扭的，说他骚气十足，其实一点也不过分。何九华呢，跟谁站一块都巨A，九字科也不是白说的，眼神凌厉，背头大佬。秦霄贤奶里奶气的坐在何九华身边喝酒、吃烤冷面，蹦迪还非要拉着何九华的小手手。两个人也不是没有亲亲抱抱，台上疯狂秀恩爱也是习惯成自然而已。小情侣之间什么骚浪事儿都做过了，作了这么久，愣是不上床。还有就是，何九华特别不喜欢别人提他的年级，但是喜欢别人叫他哥。可秦霄贤呢，从来不叫何九华师哥，反而一口一个“华儿”地叫着，起先何九华还不乐意，小孩撒泼打滚愣是不妥协，还老是调侃何九华一个87年的跟他一97年的孩子玩儿，臭不要脸的。  
何九华也算是万花丛中过，片叶不沾身。纵横情场多年，怎么就偏偏栽在了秦霄贤身上，这么久了，久攻不破，想想真是郁闷。何九华死死抓着鸡尾酒的瓶子，越想越生气，指甲都快把包装纸扣下来了，秦霄贤在一边看着他暗自生气的样子，有点害怕，不停地皱着眉头。何九华一回头，秦霄贤忙转移视线，假装看向远方。何九华恨秦霄贤是块木头，又不能霸王硬上弓，很是苦恼。  
拿起酒瓶子，猛喝一口，却看到不远处站着一个身材极好的小姐姐，戴着兔耳朵和兔尾巴，坐在一个男的身上跳热舞。九华看着人家的小腰，心里想着要是秦霄贤穿着这一身，那腰一定比这个女的软，扭起来也一定比她骚气。秦霄贤看着有些看楞的何九华，低头沉思片刻，嘴角一撇，含笑喝了一口酒。  
晚上，两个人都喝得微醺了，秦霄贤轻咬自己的下唇，在何九华的耳边轻轻吹着热气，微红的脸陪着他的眼神，平添了几分情欲的味道，“华儿，今晚要不要去我家？”何九华回头，两人的脸近得快要碰到鼻尖了，何九华扫了一眼秦霄贤的脸，剑眉入鬓，眸若桃花，眼里还带着几分说不清道不明的意思，鼻梁高挺，唇线漂亮，轻咬下唇的动作，简直要人命，那小舌头一定很有意思，何九华轻轻挑眉，沉声道，“好啊。”  
一到秦霄贤家里，两个人就是天雷勾地火，不要命似的，疯狂接吻，胸口贴着胸口，身体交缠着，何九华把秦霄贤摁在了玄关，用纤细的小腿恶劣地蹭着他下面，秦霄贤轻声呜咽了一下，反身将何九华按在了门上。何九华扯着秦霄贤的外衣，两个人一路跌跌撞撞的，往房间走去，不知道撞倒了多少东西。一到房间，就迫不及待的滚在了一起。  
何九华只穿着一件白色衬衫，秦霄贤却恶劣地直接去解他的裤子，最后的防线被扒下来的时候，何九华不满的在秦霄贤的嘴角狠狠地咬了一口。秦霄贤支起身子，用拇指擦了擦嘴角，“下口挺狠啊。”他吃痛地“斯”了一下，又撇嘴，俯身，含住了何九华身下早已涨的不像话的物件。  
口腔湿滑温暖的触感，让何九华舒爽的直接脖子往上扬，嗓子沉沉地出声。秦霄贤卖力的吞吐着，眼角眉梢却是毫不掩饰的得意，何九华正在情欲的高潮，没有意识到那小狼崽子到底在想写什么。秦霄贤的舌尖恶劣地舔舐着，舌头的位置逐渐往后移，在他的阴囊和会阴处故意轻咬了一口，舌头旋转地舔了两下，何九华轻声呻吟起来，有些恼羞成怒地在他的腰上踢了一脚。秦霄贤却没有停下来，一手搂着何九华的腰身，加快了嘴上的动作，何九华的呼吸声越来越重，越来越快，终于，随着何九华闷闷的一声，秦霄贤快速的躲开，白浊的液体喷射在了何九华的小腹上。还有少许，因为秦霄贤躲闪不及时，喷在他的脸上和嘴角。  
秦霄贤俯下身去，和何九华专心致志地接吻起来，唇间麝香，唇舌交缠，吻得格外绵长。何九华在秦霄贤的腰上轻轻捏了一把，秦霄贤微微有些不满地皱眉，何九华坏笑道，“去洗澡。”秦霄贤挑眉，“不一起？”  
何九华推开了秦霄贤，光着身子径自走进了浴室。他看着脸上潮红未去，呼吸促促的自己，忍不住心跳加速。何九华打开了热水器的水龙头，浴室里面冒起了热气，糊了妆镜。秦霄贤听着里面的水声，打开了床头的一个抽屉。  
等何九华穿着浴袍从浴室出来的时候，眼前的景象几乎让他血脉喷张。秦霄贤只穿了一件子弹内裤，身下之物尺寸可观，背后还有一个黄色的皮卡丘尾巴翘着，他头戴着皮卡丘的耳朵，手上脚上套着皮卡丘的爪子，笑得又是骚气又是魅惑。  
何九华迫不及待的欺身而上，秦霄贤没有反抗，由着何九华的吻雨点一般的在落在自己的肩头、锁骨、喉结，最后落在了他的唇上，秦霄贤不耐烦的扯去何九华的浴袍，两人交缠在一起。何九华吻着秦霄贤的唇，手放在他的胸口，慢慢地往下移，抚摸着他的胸肌、腹肌、腰身，最后放在他的股瓣上，还使坏地打了一下，这一下把秦霄贤刺激的不轻。何九华将两人的唇瓣分开，故意笑道，“有反应了？”  
秦霄贤不回答，报以更加热烈的亲吻。何九华讲秦霄贤压在身下，抬起秦霄贤的双腿，手指慢慢往秦霄贤的后穴移动，忽而，何九华的手指被一双纤细的手遏制住了，秦霄贤对他眨眼笑着，拿出了一条蕾丝眼罩。  
何九华动情地一笑，磨人的小皮卡丘。任由秦霄贤给他蒙上了眼睛，何九华正想继续，不想被秦霄贤反身而上，他心下有些慌张，正要摘去眼罩，却被秦霄贤拉住了手腕，用皮带绑在了一起。何九华开始着急了，两条光滑细长的腿慌乱地踢着，秦霄贤直接把他的双腿掰开，放进了一根手指，何九华正要反抗，第二根手指又放了进来。  
“啊……秦霄贤……”  
秦霄贤坏笑着，附在了他的耳边，“怎么了，华儿？”却没有停下手上的动作。  
“你……你放开我……啊！”何九华被秦霄贤的手指搞得快说不出话来了，还是喋喋不休的骂着，“你……混蛋……啊……嗯……哈……你，滚蛋！”  
当秦霄贤的第三根手指进去的时候，何九华再也说不出话来了，他的后穴慢慢地渗出了液体，开始一张一合，配合着秦霄贤手上的动作。秦霄贤却把手拿了出去。何九华以为秦霄贤终于放过了自己，刚送了口气，后穴一下子被一个毛茸茸的粗大的东西填满了。  
“啊……秦霄贤，你把什么东西放进来了……”何九华的腿不自然的往中间撇，被秦霄贤狠狠地掰开，放在了自己的肩头。他拿着那个皮卡丘的尾巴放进了何九华的后穴，这条尾巴是特制的，粗大，还带着震动器。  
秦霄贤故意用了最小的功率，震动器在肠腔内慢慢地震动，擦边球一般轻轻地划过何九华的敏感点。搞得何九华难受极了，嘴里的话多了几分讨饶的意味，“不要……啊……求你……”  
“求我什么？”秦霄贤慢慢地把尾巴拿出来了一点。何九华的嘴里不满的哼唧一下，“求你……”他的牙齿咬着嘴唇，太羞耻了，他不想说，秦霄贤调大了一点功率，何九华不自觉的呻吟了一下，“求我什么？”  
“求你……求你……干我！”秦霄贤满意的在何九华的额头上亲吻一下，调大了功率，何九华的后穴被疯狂的刺激着，蒙着眼睛，呼吸声沉重，不停地抓着床单，脸色一片绯红，锁骨、胸前的津液，让秦霄贤血脉喷张，忍不住想要将他的整个身体都拥有。开始在何九华的胸前，落下一片密密的吻痕。  
何九华又一次闷声，秦霄贤却握住了何九华的身下之物，将尾巴拿了出来，霸道的说，“你是爽了，我还没开始呢，不许射！”  
秦霄贤摘下了何九华的眼罩，他已经被欺负得眼神迷离，眼角还戴着泪水，秦霄贤轻轻地擦去他的眼泪，用小腿在何九华的下身恶意摩挲，何九华被刺激得受不了了，直接搂上了秦霄贤的脖子，主动地亲吻他。秦霄贤将他欺压在身下，慢慢地送了进去。  
进入的过程很慢，慢的何九华极为不满地咬他的下唇，都快咬出血了。秦霄贤打了一下何九华的屁股何九华连忙松口，何九华求饶道，“求你……求你……我要你……啊……”  
秦霄贤却故意在手上使坏，“要我什么？”  
“要你干我！”何九华已经顾不得羞耻之心，大声吼道，“干我！”  
秦霄贤快速地抽送起来，何九华在他身下斯斯抽气，调整着自己的呼吸，每每秦霄贤的下体刮过内壁的一点，便让何九华情欲翻腾，全身酥麻，完全顾不得什么羞耻傲娇，满脑子只有干柴烈火。  
他觉得在这种姿势之下，倒是别有意趣，他被干得汗流浃背，全身水光淋淋的，嘴里重重的喘气，不自主的说些荤话，“旋儿……好爽……啊，你……顶我那里……旋儿……旋儿哥哥……”  
最后一句带着小颤音的“旋儿哥哥”，刺激得秦霄贤更难受了，不自觉加快了身下的动作，低头含住了何九华求饶的唇瓣，何九华早就哭哑了嗓子，喉咙里不时地发出沉沉的呜咽声。  
两人的胸口起伏不止，眼神炽热，忽而秦霄贤低吟一声，何九华惊喘，双腿死死缠着秦霄贤的腰，两个人颤抖着，一片灼热的白色液体倾斜而出。相连之处尚未分离，两个人的腿交缠着，秦霄贤抱着何九华，在他的额头上轻轻吻了一下。  
胡天胡地的闹了大半夜，何九华早就精疲力尽，靠在了秦霄贤的胸口，眼神涣散，嘴里还在轻轻地吐气。秦霄贤在他耳边轻声说，“华儿，我真的爱惨了你了。”  
从那以后，这两个人似乎变了。  
怎么说呢，何九华气质还是很A，还是爱玩，也很好看，却放弃了背头，留了一个小锅盖头。别人轻易不敢惹他，秦霄贤却对他动手动脚，上下其手，当中掀何九华的刘海，也是把九香吓坏了。然而，都这样了，秦霄贤竟然活得好好的。  
秦霄贤呢，还是怂，谁都打不过，团欺担当。可是他好像把本来就不多的男友力用在了奇怪的地方。一站何九华旁边，就A到不行，连背都挺直了。这俩人一站对方身边，就瞬间变了一个人一样。  
咱也不知道，咱也不敢问。问就是社（shi）会（ai）主（qing）义（jiu）兄（shi）弟（ai）情（qing）。


End file.
